Tara's run
by Ikisha
Summary: It's Tara's turn to run Jareth's labyrinth. But when she gets separated from Sevalene she has to do it on her own. Check out Tara's adventure! DON"T OWN LABYRINTH!
1. Chapter 1:Gypsy

**Hey guys, sorry for the wait! Here is Tara's run for ya. Hope you like it like Sevalene's. Please review.**

****"Hello Tara, Sevalene." The pixie greeted.

"Leaf Fall, how do we get in to the Labyrinth?" I asked.

"Now Tara, why would you want in that dreadful place? We could have such fun here!"

"We are kind of on a time schedule." Sev commented. Leaf Fall nodded and side as she walked up to a pair of doors and the opened at her touch.

"Do be careful won't you?" Leaf asked concerned. My twin and I nod and begin our journey. We walked down a long corridor and I was getting quite board while Sevalene looked determined.

"Labyrinth? Labyrinth? How is this a Labyrinth with no twists or turns?" I mumbled.

"Oh don't be such a sissy, be patient. It's a virtue. There are turns we just aren't seeing them."

"Yea, well..i apparently do not have that virtue."

"Apparently." Sevalene sighs. We came to a stop and Sev started feeling along the walls.

****"What are you doing?" I ask.

"Shut up and help me feel around." She growled. I sighed and did as I was told.

"What are you looking for? Worms?" I chuckled and she ignored me.

"Over here." She calls out. I turn around and walk to her. She points to the wall.

"Walk through it." She commands.

"What is this, Harry Potter?" She shakes her hair and walks through. I gasp and stand there a moment trying to figure out what just happened. Where did she go? Hogwarts? Man, that would be cool, I call dibs on Draco Malfoy. He is just plain hot and I love his bad boy attitude. I shake my head and walk through the wall. Only my twin is no where to be found.

"Sev?" I call. "Sevalene!" I got no reply so I studied the three paths. I could go strait, left or right.

"Um..." I chose strait. I took many turns, hoping to run in with my sister, but just to my luck, wait...who am I kidding? I have no luck, as I did not run in with Sevalene.

"Damn." I said as I came across a dead end. I turned around and went back. I turned right and ran strait into another dead end. I crinkled my brows in frustration. I went to lean on the wall but fell through it.

"OH MY GOD!" I yelled as I landed on my ass. I got up and cursed all the way to another dead end.

"WHAT THE HELL?"

"Hey, hey, hey! No need to shout." I looked to my left to see Leaf Fall.

"Leaf! Oh my God, this place is going to kill me." She chuckled.

"Nah, only if you don't think things through and make the wrong decision. Now come on, I want to help you." She turned around and went through another wall. Seriously, what was with this place and the damned hidden passages? I fallowed her and we soon came to a couple of doors. One was marked 'DEATH' in red creepy letters and the other was marked 'CASTLE' in curly gold letters. I started to walk strait up to the door marked 'CASTLE' when Leaf stopped me.

"Wait, aren't you going to think about this?" I raised a eyebrow.

"What is there to think about? One door says death the other says castle. I would like to get to the castle ALIVE." She shook her head and sighed.

"No, think about it. It could be a trick. What if the doors are marked wrong? Jareth wants you to fail after all."

"Why would he send me to my death for?"

"To win."

"And if you are wrong YOU would be sending me to my death." Leaf crossed her arms and huffed. "Fine, do it yourself. I am leaving." She stomped away.

"Wait Leaf!" She didn't come back. ''I'm sorry." I whispered. I walked over to the castle marked door and opened it. It held a room that was completely dark. A chill ran down my spine giving me a creepy feeling. I turned around and went to the other door. I opened it and I revealed a forest. Well, at least I could see around. I took a deep breath and prayed Leaf was right. I walked in and the door closed. I walked through the trees and bushes. The sky was beginning to darken and I could hear laughter and a fiddle playing. I walked over to where it was to find several people dancing and clapping. I watched them party a while until I felt something cold and metal on my neck. I jumped and yelped witch caused me to be pushed out into the open.

"What are you doing here girl?"

"I...I'm...I'm trying to...to get to the castle." I stuttered.

"You work for that king?" They glared at me and pressed the knife closer to my throat.

"N..no! I'm running h...his labyrinth so I can go home." They didn't look so sure but after a while a woman came out and shoo'd them away. She was older than the other people with black hair and while streaks. Her skin was wrinkled with age. Her brown eyes me big and brown but she smiled warmly at me.

"Child, please...join us." She sat me down on a log and someone handed me a plate of something burnt.

"Uh...what is this?" I asked.

"Hedgehog." The old woman said. "Eat." Her eyes burned red with the command. Creeped out, I ate the horribly burned hedgehog trying to keep the disgust off of my face. After a while someone interrupted my 'dinner', thank god, and handed me a fiddle.

"Oh, no, I can't play."

"Then sing us a song."

"I...uh...no I..." They gave me a stern, threatening look. "Okay..." I said in defeat. I stood up and went to the middle of their circle, in front of the fire and began a song.

"I'm wishing on a star  
>To follow where you are<br>I'm wishing on a dream  
>To follow what it means<br>And I'll wish on all the rainbows that I see  
>I wish for all the people who dream a dream<p>

I'm wishing on a star  
>To follow where you are"<p>

I finished the short song and everyone claps. The fiddle started again and everyone was shouting and dancing, to distracted to be bothered with me. This was my chance. I slipped through the crowd and back into the forest.

**So, so far what do you think? Please let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2: Uishon

** I just wanna thank yall for your support.**

****** It really means a lot and those of you writers, you know what I mean when I say it is really helpful and appreciated.**

****** If any of you were wondering that song in the first chapter was wishing on a star. It's the 10th kingdom's theme song****. **

**I just LOVED it and had to use it. And that scene is like that. I'm using 10th kingdom for imaginative help. So anything that you may recognize in this to that awaesome show, I don't own it. **

** Nor do I own Labyrinth. Thanks and please review! **

* * *

><p>I finally got out of the forest and came to a rocky path. I started to walk up it the best I could in the dark and only tripped about three times. The path went up hill a ways and then it started to smooth out until it came to a turn. I could go up a path that was even rockier than the one up here and it went up the mountain. The other sloped downward and was smooth and rock-less.<p>

"Who are you?" I gasped and turned around to see an elderly man with gray hair and a beard that touched the ground. He wore a long, thin blue robe and brown slippers. He had a long walking staff and yellow crooked teeth in his huge grin.

"What?" I asked.

"I said who are you you silly girl?" He said serious.

"Oh, I'm Tara. " He clunked his staff on my head hard.

"I know that!" He says and cackles ans starts jumping, literally jumping up the rocky path of the mountain mumble/singing cheerily.

"Hey, wait up!" I chased after it.

"No time to wait girl, come on, not much time! Come on!" He kept leaping and I fell a couple of times. By the time I got to the top of the steep path the old man was there only a minute and didn't look tired at all! He just kept grinning.

"Jeez, for an old man you are like that monkey from the lion king! You move to fast!" I gasp trying to catch my breath as I sat down.

"No, your just slow!" He then clunked me on the head again and cackled then took off again.

"Oh no." I scrambled to get up and fallowed him again. We stopped at the mouth of a dark cave.

"We are here." He says darkly.

"Why exactly are we here?" I asked. He raised his staff again and swung but this time I caught it. He cracked up again.

"See, you're learning!" I growled and he started inside the cave. The walls were dripping with something and with a wave of the old mans staff the cold torches were lighted.

"Whoa! How did you do that?"

"Don't ask questions, just fallow!" I turned back to the old man to find him gone.

"Hey! Where did you go?" I shouted but all I got in return was laughter. I took a torch off of the wall because the others went out the moment I realized the old man was gone. With the torch in my hand I started to walk further into the cave. There were stairs going downward so I took them and it came to what was possibly the deepest part of the cave. There was a huge chain there but I couldn't see what was on the end of it. Then I heard the flap of heavy wings and then a huge dragon landed in front of me! I held back the want to scream, fearing it would only make the creature angry.

~**XOXO~**

Sevalene POV

I had made it back to the castle in record time. When Tara and I had been separated I had just about freaked out which made me get to the castle that much faster. What I learned was a shock to me.

_***flashback***_

_"Jareth!" I shouted the moment I got through the castle doors. He was sitting lazily in his thrown. Again. _

_"Jareth, where is my sister? We got separated!" _

_"She's on her way. She is no where near here though. Looks like you beat your record time." He said. I ignored his last comment. _

_"Is she okay?" I asked worried as I ran up to him. _

_"She is fine. I have plans for her. That's why I sent her on a different route than you." _

_"And what are these...plans?" _

_"I'm going to marry her." My mouth drops open and my eyes bulge out of my sockets. Well, not literally. _

_"WHAT?" _

_"It's not that simple actually. First she must be deemed worthy, then I crown her princess of the goblins, name her the rightful heir to the thrown, marry her, and then crown her queen of the goblins. A hell of a lot of ceremonies but well worth it in the end I think." So that was it? He was going to take my sister from me? No, surly not, I'd stay here with her, but what about mom and dad? How was it going to be with them? _

***_End of flashback*_**

When he had explained all of that I thought it was going to turn out horrible. I didn't want Tara to prove herself worthy and be a queen. But at the same time, I did. It might be a great adventure and experience for her. Hell, maybe she'll even love Jareth.

**_~XOXO~_**

****Tara POV

My breath caught in my throat at the sight. The dragon was huge! It was surprising that it existed so you can imagine what it was like to hear it speak ENGLISH!

"Young woman, here at last I see!" His voice was kind and gentle but it still made me tremble. It seemed to smile at me.

"Do not be afraid child. I am here to help you. My name is Uishon(You-eh-shun), you must be Tara." I nodded slowly. Uishon chuckled.

"H...how...are you to...help me?"

"I am here to show you your future, your destiny."

"My...destiny?"

"Yes child. You will be great someday. You will have power and become the most powerful witch the underground has ever seen! You will make fairy tales!" It coughed when it finished talking.

"How...how can that be? I am just a lowly jobless girl. I can't do magic!"

"Your path will be revealed to you in time child. Right now, you have to get to that castle!" He then started to fly upwards leaving me alone.

"Wait! How was that supposed to help me?" I got no reply so I sighed and turned around just to come face to face with that old man and he was wearing that stupid grin.

"BOO!"

"AHH!" I fell back but he caught me and pulled me up and cackled.

"Clumsy thing! And you are supposed to be our queen! HA!"

"Huh?"

"Oh come on!" We walked back up the path and he took me to a dead end. He tapped the stone with his staff and mumbled something and then the wall came crumbling down and revealed a thin slide.

"Where does that...AHHHHHH!" He pushed me down the slide and I heard him cackle again before I was thrown to the ground and lost consciousness.


	3. Chapter 3:Evil plans

** Hey guys! Just want you to know Im adding a bit of the Tv show Merlin in here! I think it would be a good turn in the story! Please reveiew, no silent readers!**

* * *

><p>I woke up some time later with a headache. I groaned and place a hand on my forehead and looked around. I was in a dark room and it was really cold. It looked like there was snow on the ground and for what I could see it was really pretty. I stood up and brushed my pants off. I walked over to where there lay a coffin like thing on the ground. Metal words stood out from all the snow. I walked around reading them.<p>

"Here lies the queen Snow White the fairest of them all." I laughed and looked into the head of the coffin to see a beautiful middle aged woman with long black hair and blood red lips and pale white skin. And then...she disappeared!

"Hello Tara." I gasped and turned around.

"H...hi?"

"Don't be afraid, I am real."

"You're Snow White!" She curtsied.

"Indeed.''

"H...how? I mean, you are a fairy tale." She smiled and sat down.

"Come sit with me Tara." She patted the seat beside her and I sat down.

"I'm here to help you, the dragon and I are your guides. You need not fear us, but embrace us."

"How can you help me, I don't even know what I'm supposed to do!" She chuckled and shook her head. Then she proceeded to tell me her story.

"Three times she came to me, all in hopes to kill me. Once with a lace string to suffocate me, the second she came with a comb that was poisoned, and the third with the most delicious bunch of apples I had ever seen. Anyway, after all of that of which you know they made the evil queen dance at my wedding in heated iron slippers. My point is, I became a lady that everyone knew and respected. You to are destined for greatness, respect, and you will bring happiness."

"How do you know all of this? I can't possibly be all of that."

"But you will and you are. But now you must go now, your time is short." I looked around the round room to see the light fading even more!

"The light is going! I won't be able to see at all!"

"Let the darkness embrace you, Tara, you don't need your eyes to find the way out." And then she disappeared again. I sighed as the light went completely dark. I sighed again as I stood up walked around thankfully not falling. Then I heard something, it sounded like...like a waterfall! I rushed over to where the sound was coming from and saw a hidden path. I walked up it and soon there was a bright light. The sun! I picked up my pace and was soon outside but no longer on the mountain.

There was a huge waterfall and a beautiful sparkling lake. The sky was a bright blue and had several clouds out and there were lush green trees all around. I began to walk around the lake and into the forest.

* * *

><p>Back at the castle beyond the goblin city the goblin king and Sevalene were watching Tara through the crystal.<p>

"So, she has met my grandmother." Jareth commented happily. He had loved his grandmother. Sevalene gasped.

"You're grandmother? You're SNOW WHITE'S GRANDSON!" She shouted.

"Yes, although I don't look like her at all."

* * *

><p>A woman with blond hair, pale skin, and blue green eyes watched through a mirror as Tara walked through the forest toward the small village. She scowled as she had been told this lowly girl was to take HER thrown. It wasn't enough that she already had to be rid of Jareth, but now a girl!<p>

"I suppose it shouldn't be to hard to be rid of her, she IS a human." She spat the words out like she swallowed vinegar. "But how, when Jareth is watching over her?"

"Perhaps ye shoul' pay er visit ta ye stepmothher." A fat goblin with warts and a big nose told her.

"Perhaps." She sighed. She walked to a long mirror covered with a black tarp and through the tarp off of it. It had a gold frame and a shiny crystal like surface.

"Mirror mirror on the wall. Show me the home of the once fairest of them all." The mirror showed a forest patch with a huge tower twelve flights tall in the middle of it. The surface of the mirror seemed to be water as she stepped through it.

**Cliffhanger! Who is the stepmother? Who is this woman trying to take Jareth's thrown? I guess you'll have to wait and find out! No silent readers! Please review, I want opinions on what you think is going to happen! **


	4. Chapter 4:Mirror

****The woman stepped up to the tower, gliding her long black corset dress along with er. It had long bell sleeves and was feathery like. She lifted her arms up like she was being measured for a dress and the crows around her picked her up and carried her up the twelve flights to the only opining in the entire tower. A single window. Her stepmother had been imprisoned there by Jareth's mother, the queen before Jareth was handed the thrown. Her stepmother had been practicing dark magic to get the thrown herself. Now she was old and had long white hair. She has been alive for over ten thousand years.

The tower was old and dusty, everything was covered in cobwebs except for the huge mirror on the north wall. The woman walked over to the cobwebbed covered bed where her stepmother lay looking dead. She had not moved from that spot for a two thousand years. The woman got down on to her knee's and bowed her head.

"Stepmother, I need your are not going as planned. Jareth is going to let a girl, a lowly human, to take MY thrown." There was the sound of a cough, dry and full of dust and dirt and then a voice raspy, and weak.

"Fret not, my..beautiful child. You will be the queen! Kill the girl."

"But how? Jareth will be watching her all the time. I will never get her alone!"

"Create a distraction for your half brother."

"Yes but, how do I kill her, I can not do it directly, he has spies."

"How did I kill Snow White?" The old woman lifted her hand and dropped a lush, blood red apple into the younger woman's hand. The red poison dripped onto her pale hand.

"Morhanna,you will be the fairest of them all." Morhanna bowed again and smirked.

"Thank you stepmother." And then she walked over to the window and let the crows lift her down and used magic to get home to her ruined castle.

* * *

><p>Tara came to a small path that led to a small village. She walked through and a little girl around the age of ten came up to her. The girl had golden curls that just touched her shoulders and a pink and cream colored dress.<p>

"Are you Tara?" She asked. "Tara the traveler?"

"Um, yea?" The girl grinned.

"My name is Silla. I am here to help you."

"Well, I certainly hope you will be more help than the last two." The little girl giggled.

"Fallow me!" She led me to the town square where people were bustling about, shouting at each other, selling goods, and some teenage girls danced around. She took me over to a sign that said 'Peeps' and there was a girl on the porch sweeping that looked just like Silla.

"That is my little sister, Sally. But don't be fooled by her charm, she is a mean girl." Silla whispered. We moved on to where there was an old man yelling out something about a competition.

"There, that is what you need."

"What?" I looked to see her pointing to a large mirror with a brown wood frame.

"Um...okay?"

"But you have to compete for it. That mirror is your way to the Castle."

"Okay."

"Silla, what are you doing?Get away from her!" We turned to see Sally glaring at us. She got all up in my face and then signed a paper.

"You have to sign." Silla whispered to me. I stepped forward to sign and Sally grabbed my arm.

"Don't you dare." She growled. I smirked and signed.

"Oh well, you won't win. I'm turning eighteen."

"What? You going to sleep with the whole town?" She gasped in horror and stomped away.

"Don't let her bother you. Come on, we have to get you ready." Silla grabbed my hand and took me to a small store. There was a line of dresses that she took me to. We went through them all before I pulled out a blue and white dress.

"How is this?" I asked and Silla gasped.

"Perfect!" Silla paid for it and I got changed into it. Silla got me a beautiful white lamb and the neighbors let me borrow their sheep dog if I promised to beet Sally Peep.

* * *

><p>"Alright! We have three contestants! We will be judging you on your skills will points up to ten! For the first event you will sing and dance to your favorite Sheep song! Young miss Maryanne, will you start us up please?" A dark haired girl with a goldorange dress got up and started singing ba ba black sheep. I turned to Silla.

"Silla, what sheep songs do you know?"

"I don't know, pick a song and add sheep words to it!"Next was Sally Peep singing Little Bow Peep. Then it was my turn. I stood there a few awkward moments before I started singing my favorite song with sheep words added to it.

"Buddy you're a young ewe  
>Look at you<br>playing in the field  
>Gonna be a big ram<br>someday  
>You got wool on your face<br>You big disgrace  
>Waving your fleece all over the place<br>Singing we will, we will  
>shear you " I sighed as everyone was looking at me with 'What the hell' faces on before they started the we will rock you beat and started singing with me.<p>

"We will, we will  
>shear you!"<p>

The next thing we did was stand in line and the judge looked at them.

"Well, three beautiful Shepardess' and three beautiful lambs."

"I'll have to give Maryanne nine out of ten!" People clapped. "And I'll have to give Peep ten out of ten!" People cheered, Sally smirked, and I frowned."But I'll have to give ten out of ten as well!"

"WHAT? You can't giver her ten out of ten I win! Give me the prize!" Sally cried getting red in the face,

"A tie? We can't have a tie!" Someone shouted.

"Give the prize to my girl." Someone threatened the judge.

"How about you keep the trophy and I take the mirror?" I suggested.

"They're BOTH mine." Sally growled.

"ENOUGH!" The judge bellowed. "This is a shepardess competition! You will each be given fifty seconds to guide your sheep into the pen using only your Shepard skills and a sheep dog!Fair enough?" There was a chorus of yea's and then it began. Sally got hers into the pen in forty eight seconds. Then it was my turn.

"Come on! Come on lamb! Come on!" I whistled and the lamb stayed put. "Come on lamb!" I heard someone say 'ROOKIE!' and then a black and white sheep dog started to chase the dumb lamb into the pen.

"Pen's closed!" I shouted once I locked the lamb in. My score was forty six seconds. I had won!

* * *

><p>"Alright, all you have to do is turn it on and walk through." Silla explained.<p>

"How do I turn it on?" I asked as I felt around the edges. The I turned a something and the mirror's glass surface turned to a rippling water like thing.

"Now walk through." Silla said. I hugged her and then stepped through the mirror and the next thing I knew, I was back in a forest.

**So, how was this chapter? I was jumpy about this story so I decided to update again. Please review, no one likes a silent reader!**


	5. Chapter 5: A whiter shade of pale

I was back in the forest. But it was much darker and the air made me sleepy.

"What are you doing here?" I whirled around to see three little fairies.

"I'm trying to get to the castle."

"Well, you're going to wrong way! Do you know where you are?"

"Uh.. a creepy part of the forest?"

"Your in the swamp!"

"Oh, well, do you know the way to the castle?"

"You wish to be closer to the castle?"

"Yes please!" They grin and one raises it's arms but another stops her.

"No, It's MY turn to be bad!" She exclaims.

"There are three things you mustn't do." She told me.

"One, never drink the swamp water." Another cuts in.

"Two, never eat the mushrooms." Then the last one finished it.

"And three, never, under any circumstances, ever fall asleep." They didn't give me time to question before I was in a different part of the swamp.

"Okay then..." I walk through what seems to be a grave yard. Then there was the light of a lantern.

"Hello? Is someone there?" A man called out.

"Hello?" I walked forward and was soon in front of a man about my age. He had slicked back black hair and brown eyes, he wore a suit.

"Uh, hi. Could you help me get to the castle?"

"Could I? Yes..should I? Maybe. Who are you?" He asks.

"Uh, I'm Tara. and you?"

"James. It's nice to meet you. Come inside please." He said gesturing to the small cottage beside him.

"Um...okay?" I fallow him inside and we sit down at a table.

"Uh...so you know how to get to the castle?"

"I do." I nod and just stay quiet while he observes me.

''What business do you have there?"

"I have to get back with my sister. King Jareth let us play in his labyrinth a while and we got separated and lost." He nods and we are once again in a awkward silence. The cottage was very small. There was a cot at one end of the room and the room was littered with broken chairs, clocks, mirrors, and various other items. I saw a door by the cot that didn't look like it had been opened in a while. I asked James what was in it and he shrugged saying the fairies told him not to go in there. He dared me to go in though and I got up and went to the door. It took some pulling and tugging but I got it open eventually.

The room was dark and cold and kept getting more so the further I went in. The room seemed to slope downwards and the trail came to an end and morphed into a huge round room. There was a large long table and at the end of it was a body of a man sitting in a large chair. It's skin was deathly pale and it's dark pupil less eyes stared strait ahead unseeingly. It held in it's hands, which were folded on the table top, a comb.

_**Take the comb.**_

Something inside of me commanded that I take the comb. It was the voice of a woman. Snow White, yes it was her voice. I inched forward and took small steps until I was directly beside the corpse.

**_Do not think, act._**

****I reached for the comb and pried the mans hands off of the comb. When I tried to put it away hid hand shot up and wrapped around my wrists.

"SHE WILL CRUSH YOU!" He shouted and then shot up and ran after me as I ran away from him. He had fangs in his mouth which was wide open and hissing. I ran out of the room, slammed the door and out of the cottage with James running after me.

"Tara!, What's wrong?"

"RUN!" Was all I replied with as I disappeared from his sight. I soon tripped over a route and fell flat on my face. I slowly sat up, ignoring the pain and gasped for breath. I was thirsty, so much so that I didn't know what was happening until I was gulping down my third handful of swamp water, which tastes like regular water. I realized what I was doing and hurriedly quite drinking. My stomach growled.

"Hey, why don't you have something to eat eh? We hear your tummy growlen!"I looked down at the spot the voice came from and saw the mushrooms were TALKING. I laughed remembering the fairies warning.

"hahaha,forget it, I'm not going to eat you guys."

"Ah...we weren't suggesting you do. There are some eggs there." One said nodding towards the ground. I looked down further to see some eggs on a black frying pan over a small fire.

"Ha!" That was all it took before I started to cook them and I ate them. I started feeling sleepy and I yawned.

"Why don't you take a small nap hmm?" I yawned again.

"Nah...just...gonna...lay down and...rest my eyes...not...sleep." I got out before collapsing to the ground. The mushrooms started to sing a song.

"We skipped the light fandango  
>turned cartwheels 'cross the floor<br>I was feeling kinda seasick  
>but the crowd called out for more<br>The room was humming harder  
>as the ceiling flew away<br>When we called out for another drink  
>the waiter brought a tray<p>

And so it was that later  
>as the miller told his tale<br>that her face, at first just ghostly,  
>turned a whiter shade of pale<p>

She said, 'There is no reason  
>and the truth is plain to see.'<br>But I wandered through my playing cards  
>and would not let her be<br>one of sixteen vestal virgins  
>who were leaving for the coast<br>and although my eyes were open  
>they might have just as well've been closed<p>

She said, 'I'm home on shore leave,'  
>though in truth we were at sea<br>so I took her by the looking glass  
>and forced her to agree<br>saying, 'You must be the mermaid  
>who took Neptune for a ride.'<br>But she smiled at me so sadly  
>that my anger straightway died<p>

If music be the food of **love**  
>then laughter is its queen<br>and likewise if behind is in front  
>then dirt in truth is clean<br>My mouth by then like cardboard  
>seemed to slip straight through my head<br>So we crash-dived straightway quickly  
>and attacked the ocean bed"<p>

I soon fell asleep.

**Oh no! She broke more rules! See what happens in the next chapter which is coming soon! Please review, and the song is called A whiter shade of pale . Thnx for reading! **


	6. Chapter 6: Almost queen

I was running through the forest in a long white dress. My hair spun out behind me and a tiara on my head. I was carrying a picnic basket full of red, delicious apples. Suddenly there was a ringing sound.

_RING,RING,RING!_

I stopped running and went through the basket until I found my flat hot pink phone which was bedazzled with gems and rhinestones.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Tara! Where have you been? You're late for dinner, and you have to take care of your new brother!" My fathers voice pierced my ears.

"WELL! I'm sorry but I'm not going to be home for a while, but I'm glad you HAVE SOMEONE THAT YOU ACTUALLY CARE ABOUT** AND SPEND YOUR TIME WITH!**" My voice raised with each word as I completed the sentence. I flipped the phone shut and through it to the ground and took an apple out of my basket. I thought I heard someone speaking to me so I stopped and listened.

"Tara, wake up, wake up Tara!" I couldn't make out what the voice was saying so I shrugged it off and started walking again and readied to take a bite of the apple. The voice got more frantic and cleared.

"Wake up, wake up, wake up Tara! You're in danger, please wake up!You're dying!" It was a woman speaking, sounded like Snow's voice. I finally took a bite of the apple. The next thing I knew, I was on my knees coughing, and gasping for air. I couldn't breathe. I finally fell completely to the ground, the apple falling out of my grasp and the darkness closing in.

** _ *XOXO*_**

****I bolted up right and began coughing. Someone was tearing vines and leaves, and grass off of me that was rapping around me so that I suffocated. My vision cleared a little and I saw Jame's face.

"Oh...! Why did you go and fall asleep for?" He muttered.

"I.." I sat up and rubbed my eyes and looked at his handsome face."I'm sorry." He scoffed and helped me up.

"I'm sorry? I'm sorry? You could have died! Those vines were going to crush you!"

"Well, thank you for saving me." I stood and began to walk away. James fallowed me and we navigated our way out of the swamp. We were just outside of the forest soon and I could see Jareth's stone castle. I began to walk farther but a hand wrapped around my arm and pulled me back. I spun around and came face to face with James.

"What?" I asked irritated.

"Something's wrong. There is supposed to be a junk yard there." He said pointing to the large lake surrounding the castle. "Oh no!" He suddenly panicked.

"WHAT?"

"The lady Morhanna, she's in the castle. Jareth must not know that yet, for he would have had goblins all over the place."

"Who is Morhanna?" I ask.

"She is an evil woman who wants Jareth's thrown really bad. She'll do anything to get it, that includes killing the king."

"Oh, what do we do?"

"Well, we can't just charge in there, we have to wait until night time." So we started gathering wood for a fire and got ready to spend the remaining time until night. We planned to get some sleep before entering.

* * *

><p>Morhanna was wearing a beautiful green and black floor length dress that complimented her pale skin and her eyes and it flowed out with a small train behind her as she paced in her room waiting for an update on her evil plan's progress. The door opened and in stepped the goblin that had deceived Jareth and worked for her.<p>

"The plans?" She asked in a sharp voice.

"Go's ex-hacly like you's says mi'lady. Dumbly put sleep powter en drinks so dat mi'lady can kill kingy."

"Good. Get prepared to serve his majesty." She purred with a pleased smirk.

"Yes mi'lady." And the goblin left Morhanna to herself. She sighed and looked at herself in the mirror.

"Mamma, things are looking up!" She turned herself side to side admiring herself. "I do think I look the part of a queen." The mirror suddenly had a dark mist around it and then a face appeared in the mirror.

"My lady, you must beware. Tis a young lady Tara is here. She will be your doom."

"Tara! There's that name again! That girl will NOT TAKE MY THROWN! SHE IS A HUMAN!" Morhanna was growing quite angry. This human girl was going to take everything away from her.

"What must I do to stop her?" She asked the mirror.

"You must strike at her heart."

"How do I do that! I can't risk being caught right now!"

"There is a girl, here in the castle, she go's by the name of Sevalene. Strike there and you will have defeated your rival."The mirror went back to it's normal appearance.

"Sevalene? Hmmm..."

_**Got some more happenings here huh? Do you like the turn in events. How it went from a game to a race against life and death, and a race for the thrown? Please tell me what you think?**_


	7. Chapter 7: Dungeons

It was time. The sky was dark and the stars scattered around the full crystal moon. We began to walk forward, sticking to the tree's. The castle looked more evil than usual and I just hope that Sevalene is alright. We stopped at the huge lake and for a minute just stare at it. Then, Jame starts to take off his jacket.

"What are you doing?" I ask him.

"Well, we got to get in that castle some how don't we?"

"Yea..."

"There's bound to be a way in under the lake so, we'll swim." I shrug and James jumps in the water. I fallow him and swimming with my eyes open, we go deeper in the lake and just as I'm in the need of air, we come to a grate. I'm beginning to get light headed. James yanked open the grate and we swim through.

I swim up for air and just as I break through, a waterfall like thing comes down and pushes me back down under. I struggle to get back up but it isn't doing any good. I make the mistake of gasping for air and the water fills my lungs.

Then, the world go's black.

**XOXO**

James was on solid ground now and turns back around to help Tara up. Only she isn't there.

"Tara? Tara!" He can't find her any ware.

Merman and women are swinging in the lake when they pick up waves of their future queen drowning. They swim as fast as they can toward the location of Tara and see her sinking to the bottom of the lake.

"Jasha..." The leader merwoman Nalin called out. A merman named Jasha came up and went over to the drowning woman. He pressed his mouth up to the woman and blew in air. He moved away and the next merman came up, his name was Jinak(in-hock), he blew air into the woman's mouth. Third came the last merman, Lieshan. He blew the last bit of air into Tara's mouth and her eyes fluttered open.

Nalin made her way up to the girl and smiled warmly.

"Hello my lady. My name is Nalin and we are here to help." Tara nodded and smiled a little. "You must hurry." Nalin took Tara up into her arms and swam to the stone of the castle. Nalin surfaced and placed Tara on the stone in front of James. James spun around and saw Tara and ran over.

"Tara!" He smiled down at Nalin as he scooped Tara up in a hug. "Thank you." Nalin smiled, nodded, and disappeared into the water.

** XOXO**

James helped me to stand as I coughed.

"Are you alright?" I nodded and we turned to see two doors. Was this like the other doors? I heard a frog 'ribbit' nearby and as we turned the corner we saw a toad sitting on a... pedestal?

"Hello...ribbit."

"Uh..hi?"

"Ribbit. One door leads into the castle, the other... may ask one question...but I warn you..I always ."

"Well! What's the use of you if all you do is lie?" James exclaimed.

"Ribbit. There is no use. Ribbit. You use your question...ribbit."

"WHAT? NO!" James was angry and he picked up the toad. He opened the door on the left and the toad started to protest.

"No, No, don't put me in there! NOO...!" James threw the toad in and then there was a large 'BOOM'.

"I guess we know which one we should avoid." I comment. James grunts and we go through the other door.

Looking around I notice we are in the dungeons. We sneak through the dark rooms and I can hear whispering. I nudge James.

"Do you hear that?" I whisper. James nods and starts to walk away. I fallow him down a corridor and see a torch is lit at the end of the hall. We hide behind the wall and pear over. A beautiful woman in dark blue robes is talking to someone in a cell. She then turns around and starts to walk away with her two guards fallowing behind her. James and I walk over to where the woman was and I gasp at what I see.

Sevalene is sitting on the floor, leaning on the wall and she is all bloody. Jareth is on the far side of the wall, neither paying attenuation to us. James and I crouch down.

"Sev!..." I whisper yell. Her head snaps up and she hurries over to me. Jareth looks up to and heads over.

"What happened? What's going on?"

"That...woman..." Sev starts but James interrupts.

"Grrrr...Lady Morhanna. I knew she would pull something like this!"

"Who are you?" Jareth demands.

"This is James. He helped me out in that damned swamp. He's been helping me get through this."

"Well, are..are you guys okay?" They nod and we hear a commotion not far from here.

"James, I'm gonna go find the keys... we gotta get them out of here." He nods. I turn to Jareth.

"Any idea where they'll be?"

"I think she had them on her." My confidence drops a little.

"Alright." I start to get out. ''James, stay with them and make sure I can find my way back. I'll go get the keys." He looks reluctant but nods. I start to walk hastily walk towards the exit of the dungeons. I flatten myself against the wall as some guards on patrol walk by. I slip by them and up the stairs. To say that I was scared was an understatement. I was bloody terrified!

**Okay! So the next chapter will be a show down between Morhanna and Tara! There is a POLL in my profile that I would be great full if you vote! I have a few ideas for the next chapter, but I want your opinion. PLEASE VOTE!**


	8. Chapter 8: James

I stuck to the stone walls and shadows of the Castle beyond the goblin city. I had snuck past the guards and past the gates of the dungeons and up a stair case. Then I ran down a hallway, still in the shadows and managed to get by another set of patrollers. I pass a wooden door where sniffles and frantic words were being past around. I open the door a little to peek inside. Goblins. Lots of Goblins. They were everywhere, big and small, chubby and skinny, lumpy and warty.

"Hey! It'sTara!" They all cheered as I came inside the room.

"Shhh! Shhh! They'll hear you!" I said hurriedly.

"Shh, Shut up1 Shut up!" They all said to each other.

"Is miss Tara lady gon help kingy and Sev?" A small goblin with big bat ears and a beak like nose and mouth asked.

"Yes, yes," I whispered and bent down on one knee so I didn't have to strain my neck to much to see them. "Alright, I need a little help. Is there any thing in this castle I can use to help get rid of the sorceress?" The goblins conversed with each other and then they looked over to me once again after about three minutes of arguing about whether or not Jareth would be angry I went there.

"If it get's him out of prison I don't think he'd mind to much. What do you got?" I suggested.

"Well, there is a certain crystal in the kingy's private tower. We are not permitted ta enta there though."

"Oh, well, what does this crystal do?" I asked.

"Ta crystal was ta firs crystal he eva saw miss Sarah in. Ya can call ta her an get er' ta help ye. She was ta firs ta best ta Labyrinth so she can beat ta lady MorHannah."

"Oh, where is the tower?"

"It's on ta other side of ta castle miss. Just pass ta stair room and pass kingy's room."

"Oh?" This sounded like a lot of work. "Well, it looks like I have to get to the other side of this castle." I sigh. "I'm so taking a vacation after this." I then walk out of the room and slip back down the hallway.

The walk around the castle was not the funniest thing I have ever done. In fact, I wondered how a fun round of 'complete the Labyrinth' became a 'save the castle and king before the evil sorceress takes over the kingdom and we'll all be doomed.'

I wonder how the other three are doing…

**~Back in the dungeon~**

Sevalene was huddled by the bars. It was freezing down there and she was wearing a tank top. James had offered his jacket but she turned it down saying he needed to stay warm to get them out of there. Jareth came out of his dark and secluded corner and sat down beside her. He wrapped his arms around her and they shared body heat. He wasn't much warmer than her but they were sure to get a little warmer being together than apart.

"I'm worried aboutTara." Sevalene commented.

"I think we all are Sev." James said.

"Why didn't you tell me you were Snow Whites grandson, Jareth?"

"It wasn't a big deal."

"Not a big deal? Snow White is a…historical figure? That is really cool! You being the grandson of THE princes Snow White, the princess six year olds dress up as on Halloween and wanna be, that is totally awesome!" Jareth simply shrugged.

"It's not a big deal in the Underground. Things like her story happen all the time around here. There's Queen Cinderella, Queen Red Riding hood, Queen Repunzle, Queen Aurora…."

"Okay, Okay, I get it, tragedies happen all the time here with your princesses…they are real to?"

"They are."

"I came from Red's domain." James commented. "Tarafound me in the swamp here in the Goblin kingdom, but I came from Red Riding hood's kingdom."

"Red put down a law that all wolves and anyone friends or related to them have to leave the kingdom or be slaughtered." Jareth answered. "She put aside her grudge for over three thousand years, that is until one wolf had been starved and a little girl had been trudging through his territory. It was the first mess up for a long long time. Red had passed a law when she became queen that the wolves were aloud to live in peace as long as they lived off of the animals and didn't feed off of the towns people. It had been winter and all the animals were in their homes and hiding, so the wolf was hungry and the little girl was just there."

"The little girl…is she….?" Jareth nodded. Sevalene felt like crying. "How old? How old was she?"

"About eight." James said glumly. Sevalene did break down and cry now.

**Okay, this was a bit short, but you got to know James a little better didn't you? The next chapter will have a battle in it! YAY! I'm ALMOST done with this series! Yes you read right. This is the final book. You enjoyed it right? Lol! Please drop a review and ask your friends to read this series of books. And Just a reminder, I don't own nothing. I mixed a lot of different stories and shows in here. I love you all! I feel like I'm saying good bye. I shouldn't, there is still like two or three chapters left. Anyway, please review! **


End file.
